


Despertar

by nixker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixker/pseuds/nixker
Summary: Cuando la amistad cede al impulso sexual.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

El joven maestro aire se encontraba sentado a la orilla del estanque del jardín, alimentando con trocitos de pan a los bebé pato tortuga mientras rememoraba, sin poder evitarlo Aang, los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a vivir en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, el palacio del ahora Señor del Fuego Zuko. Había tratado de no pensar mucho en las razones que le hicieron tomar la decisión de vivir una temporada en el hogar de Zuko, pero era algo inevitable. 

_-Entonces… ¿no quieres estar conmigo? ¿No me amas de esa forma?- inquirió con pesadez._

_Katara desvió la mirada al suelo, afligida._

_-Estoy confundida, Aang, ya te lo había mencionado. Te amo, pero no se de que forma lo hago, lo siento.- miro de nuevo el par de orbes plata que parecían que en cualquier momento se desbordarían con lágrimas.-Quisiera estar contigo, pero si no se como me siento realmente, no funcionará lo nuestro y te haré daño y es lo último que quiero._

_La maestra agua ya le hacía daño a Aang por el simple hecho de que no estuviera segura de su sentir hacia él. Era doloroso amarla y no ser correspondido, y aún era más doloroso cuando pensó que si correspondería sus sentimientos. Tan ilusionado y ahora tan desconsolado._

_-Será mejor si nos separamos por un tiempo mientras descifro mis sentimientos por ti._

_Y seguía haciéndole aún más daño. Aang al menos creía que podría tener un hogar en el Polo Sur con Katara, aunque no estuvieran juntos. Se equivocó._

_-Esperó que lo entiendas, Aang. De verdad lamento que así tenga que ser-dijo apesadumbrada._

_Aang asintió, taciturno mirando al piso con semblante inexpresivo. El Avatar permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas, sintiendo la mirada expectante de la maestra agua. Volvió a verla a sus orbes zafiro._

_-Esta bien, Katara. Es lo que es. Y así tiene que ser. Necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos y lo entiendo- le mostró un pequeña sonrisa, resignada, que más que sonrisa era una mueca extraña._

_Es lo que es. Aang no podía hacer nada al respecto más que dejarla ir a esclarecer su sentimientos. Tal vez estarían juntos luego de pasar un tiempo separados o quizá no, pero no podía obligarla a amarlo como él quería. Tenían que separarse, así tenía que ser, por el bien de ambos y de su amistad._

_Katara lo miro, preocupada._

_-¿Vas a estar bien?_

_-Lo voy a estar- mintió con una sonrisa falsa. Sabia que si le decía la verdad solo la preocuparía aún más._

_La maestra agua asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo. Aang no le regresó el abrazo, solo se dejó hacer. Katara siguió abrazando al menor por unos segundos más, se separó de Aang tomándolo por los hombros._

_-¿Vamos a dentro?- preguntó, sonriéndole con dulzura._

_-Adelántate, yo quiero estar unos minutos más aquí afuera. Quiero contemplar el atardecer._

_Asintió un poco dudosa, pero ya no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y volvió con los demás al interior de la casa de té._

_Al haberse ido Katara el maestro aire se acerco a la baranda de roca y apoyo sus antebrazos sobre esta. Los hermosos orbes grises contemplaron el atardecer por unos breves momentos antes de aguarse. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas sonrojadas del Avatar. Se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar, Aang no quería que nadie lo escuchara, sería vergonzoso y además que no quería preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos por una nimiedad como su corazón roto._

_Continuó llorando en silencio el monje mientras seguía observando el crepúsculo que no tardó en dar lugar a la noche. Había luna llena hoy, se veía realmente hermosa al igual que las estrellas tan brillantes, al menso así lo considero Aang. A pesar de su triste situación era agradable admirar la belleza de las estrellas y la luna. Aún lloraba, pero ya se estaba calmando. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor, un poco._

_Por estar ensimismado en su melancolía no escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a él, no pudo ocultar su evidente estado lamentable cuando la persona llegó a su lado, ya era tarde._

_-¿Aang? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- sondeo, preocupado, tomando por los hombros al maestro aire._

_Miro los ojos llenos de angustia de su amigo intentando transmitirle con sus orbes grises tranquilidad._

_-No pasa nada, Zuko. Estoy bien- respondió, sorbiendo se la nariz y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica._

_El maestro fuego le dedicó una mirada incrédula._

_-Seguro, por eso estas aquí afuera llorando- dijo sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Si algo esta mal puedes contármelo, Aang, somos amigos, siempre te escuchare y siempre tendrás un hombro en donde llorar- le sonrío con cariño._

_Esto era lo que el menor no quería, preocupar a uno de sus amigos y además de tener que hablar de eso. De verdad apreciaba las palabras de Zuko, eran de las cosas más lindas que le habían dicho, pero no quería hablar con nadie._

_-Gracias, Zuko, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes- mintió mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, quitándose las manos del mayor de sus hombros._

_Zuko lo miro no muy convencido._

_-Claro que no estás bien y por supuesto que me preocupas. Cuando no entraste con Katara me extrañé de que no lo hicieras y luego de que pasaran los minutos y no entrarás fue que me preocupe, y decidí venir a verte. Tu y Katara hablaron de algo que te puso mal, ¿no es así?- inquirió, mirándolo de forma comprensiva._

_El monje desvió su mirada al piso, sombrío. Se sentía molesto con la deducción acertada de su amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan astuto?_

_-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?- informó con irritación._

_-Lo se, pero es bueno que le cuentes a alguien, en especial a un amigo. Es bastante catártico contarle a un amigo o familiar lo que te pone triste. Vamos, Aang, dime qué pasó. Puedes decirme lo que sea.-le ánimo el mayor._

_No quería hablar con nadie al respecto, pero el maestro aire creía que Zuko podría tener razón, tal vez se sentiría algo mejor si lo hablaba con alguien. Suspiro, resignado, antes de volver a ver lo a la cara._

_-Bien, te contaré. Katara no corresponde mis sentimientos, dice que está confundida, no sabe de que forma me ama.- revelo intentando no volver a llorar._

_El maestro fuego lo miro sorprendido, para luego mirarlo con tristeza._

_-Lo lamentó, Aang. Pensé que se amaban. Pensé que después de que terminara la guerra ustedes estarían juntos. Siento escuchar que Katara no te corresponda, de verdad._

_Aang se rio sin humor._

_-Yo también pensé que estaríamos juntos, pero me equivoqué. Y ahora ella y yo tenemos que estar separados por un tiempo. Después de que todo termino creí que Katara y yo estaríamos juntos y que podríamos vivir juntos en la tribu del Polo Sur, que podría tener un hogar al lado de ella, pero creí mal. Tenemos que alejarnos por un tiempo para que aclare sus sentimientos y lo entiendo, pero ya no se que hacer, no tengo a donde de ir ahora. Me siento perdido y solo.- ya no pudo retener más sus lágrimas, estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas._

_-Oh, Aang.- el azabache lo abrazó. A duras penas el maestro aire apoyo su mejilla en el hombro derecho de Zuko y colocó los brazos en sus hombros.-Claro que tienes a donde ir, eres más que bienvenido en mi palacio, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras. No estas solo.- le dijo con suavidad, separándose del menor tomándolo por los hombros._

_El pequeño Avatar se conmovió mucho al escuchar las palabras del mayor, era un gesto tan bonito, se sentía tan cálido._

_-¿En serio me dejarías quedarme contigo?- interrogo, limpiándose las lágrimas y sorbiendo su nariz._

_-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amigo, Aang. Voy a estar para ti siempre.- le sonrió con cariño._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa y ésta vez era una sonrisa genuina._

_-Gracias, Zuko. Eres un gran amigo… Zuko, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podríamos irnos ahora?- inquirió con ojos suplicantes._

_Él solo quería irse, encerrarse en una habitación y dormir, se sentía mentalmente agotado con todo los acontecimientos y solo quería descansar y a futuro probablemente querría simplemente permanecer encerrado lidiando con su corazón roto._

_El nuevo Señor del Fuego lo miro con compresión._

_-Sí claro, pero ¿estas seguro de que quieres irte?_

_Aang asintió repetidas veces con expresión seria._

_-Sí, me gustaría descansar._

  
_-Ok, entonces vamos dentro a despedirnos de nuestros amigos. Le preguntaré a Mai si vendrá con nosotros o se quedará._

_El menor asintió un tanto desanimado. Zuko soltó sus hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de té, Aang lo siguió a paso lento, no teniendo ganas de interactuar con nadie._

Eso había ocurrido hace casi tres semanas. Desde que llegó al palacio no se había animado a salir de la habitación que Zuko le asignó como suya. Solo salió para comer y ver a Appa en los establos, de ahí simplemente permaneció encerrado en su cuarto. Esa era la primera vez que salía para algo que no fuera saciar su hambre o visitar a Appa. Era bastante agradable el ambiente en el jardín, tan pacifico. Cuanto necesitaba eso. Había estado deprimido por todo el asunto de Katara en el último par de semanas y estuvo algo intranquilo durante su encierro auto impuesto, no podía dejar de pensar en la maestra agua y además de que no dormía del todo bien. Pero hoy se despertó con cierta energía renovada, aún se sentía triste, pero ya un poco menos. Tal vez es cierto eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo. De cualquier manera se despertó con algo de animosidad, fue a desayunar esperando encontrase con Zuko, pero desafortunadamente no lo encontró en el comedor. Después del tomar un delicioso desayuno vegetariano, fue a ver a su bisonte, habló con Appa y lo mimo por un rato antes de dirigirse al jardín con la hogaza de pan que tomó en el desayuno. Y ahora estaba alimentando a los tiernos bebé pato tortuga, y sentía una tranquilidad que no sentía hace días. Era muy agradable.

Aang estaba tan en paz que no noto el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a él. 

-Me alegra ver que estas aquí.- el menor se giró para ver a Zuko, quien se estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente con una toalla. 

El maestro fuego solamente usaba un par de pantalones, tenía el torso desnudó y en los hombros llevaba la toalla. El Avatar sin darse cuenta vio con cierto detenimiento el torso desnudó de su amigo, recreándose en sus abdominales. Era un gusto para la vista, admitió en sus adentros, aunque se apresuró a negar esos pensamientos tan rápido como los pensó. Era su amigo y era extraño que pensara así de él.

Zuko se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía, gentilmente.

-¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

El monje negó repetidas veces, mostrándole una sonrisa radiante.

-En lo absoluto. Me alegro de verte, Zuko. Esperaba que pudiéramos desayunar juntos hoy, pero no estabas en el comedor. Tus sirvientes me dijeron que ya habías desayunado.

-Lo siento, de haberlo sabido hubiera esperado a que te levantaras para desayunar juntos.-se disculpo.-Antes te esperaba, pero cuando desayunábamos o comíamos juntos me ignorabas mientras intentaba hacerte conversación, así que decidí ya no esperarte para no incomodarte.- confesó algo triste.

Repentinamente el maestro aire se sintió mal. Desde que llegó a la Nación del Fuego no interactuo mucho con Zuko. El día que se despidieron de sus amigos y se embarcaron en su viaje a la Nación del Fuego no conversaron en lo absoluto, fue un viaje silencioso, más aún porque solo eran ellos dos, Mai prefirió quedarse y bueno aunque los hubiera acompañado ella no era conocida por ser una gran conversadora. El de orbes dorado había sido muy paciente con Aang, cada que el mayor intentaba acercarse lo ignoraba o le decía que lo dejara en paz. Al principio Zuko trató de hacer salir al maestro aire de su habitación, ya se pidiéndole que lo acompañara a entrenar fuego control o simplemente que fueran al jardín a alimentar a los bebé pato tortuga, pero Aang siempre lo rechazaba de mala gana y cuando el azabache se ponía muy insistente usaba su aire control para echarlo de su cuarto. Después de unos días de insistir, desistió, ya no intento hablar con él ni de hacerlo salir. Respeto sus deseos. Zuko era un gran amigo, lo invito a quedarse en su hogar e intento hacerlo sentir mejor, no merecía que lo tratara de mala forma solo porque estaba deprimido. Lo sorprendía el hecho de que el mayor no lo haya corrido todavía, vaya que era muy paciente.

Aang negó mirándolo con sus orbes plata, arrepentido.

-No te disculpes, por favor. Me porte mal contigo mientras que tu intentabas ser un buen amigo. Lo lamentó, en serio.

El maestro fuego le sonrió, comprensivamente.

-Esta bien, Aang. Te entiendo, estabas deprimido por lo del asunto de Katara. Me recuerdas a mi hace no mucho cuando me frustraba algo, aunque a diferencia de ti yo era peor con mi tío.- admitió, avergonzado.-Así que no te preocupes, lo importante es que al menos ya te atreviste a salir. Me alegro encontrarte aquí.- le sonrió con cariño.

Zuko en verdad era un gran amigo. Se sentía afortunado de tener un amigo como el maestro fuego.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- interrogó, curioso.

-No lo sabía, solo vine aquí a descansar después de entrenar.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.-Me sorprendió verte aquí.

El menor le sonrió un tanto apenado.

-Hoy desperté de mejor humor, así que en vez de encerrarme como en las últimas semanas, quise venir al jardín al que tanto insiste en que viniera. Es muy hermoso y tan tranquilo, y ¡los bebé pato tortuga son realmente adorables!- exclamo al final, derritiéndose de ternura mirando a los pato tortuga.

El nuevo Señor del Fuego se rio entre dientes.

-Sabia que te gustaría. A mi me encantaba venir seguido con mi madre, este era nuestro lugar favorito.-reveló, algo nostálgico.

Aang sonrió con empatía. Entendía que era extrañar a alguien quien ya no está.

-Comprendo porque lo es.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos. Realmente era muy pacifico ese jardín. Tenía muy buenas vibras. Definitivamente también se volvió el sitio favorito del monje. Se aseguraría de venir todos los días.

-¿Y tienes planes hoy?- rompió el silencio el menor.

Le gustaría pasar tiempo con su amigo, así que quería ver si podían planear hacer algo ese día.

-Voy revisar unos documentos y luego iré a casa de Mai a cenar y pasar el rato con ella.

La respuesta de Zuko desalentó notablemente a el Avatar. Suponía que era normal que el mayor estuviera ocupado, es el nuevo Señor del Fuego, tenía una nación que regir y además de que tenia una novia. Era natural que estuviera ocupado. Aunque Aang no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-Pero viendo que por fin te sientes mejor, hay que celebrarlo, cancelaré la cena con Mai. Cenaremos aquí y luego podemos ir a caminar un poco por la ciudad, ¿qué te parece la idea?- inquirió alegremente.

-¡Suena genial!- expresó con el ánimo renovado y una sonrisa radiante.

Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos un plan.-se incorporó de su sitio.-Te dejó, voy a ir a darme un baño para después avanzar con los documentos. Nos vemos en el comedor a las siete.

-Ok, te veo a las siete. 

El maestro fuego asintió con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a salir del jardín.

Aang continuó sonriendo radiantemente. Estaba tan contento de que podría pasar tiempo con su amigo. Y algo que también lo tenía de buen humor era que Zuko canceló su cita con Mai para estar con él. No se sentía mal por la chica sombría en lo absoluto, ella y Zuko podrían tener más citas, no morirá porque Zuko cancele una de sus citas, pensó, restándole importancia. No pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho por las acciones de su amigo. Se sentía especial y feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sea de su agrado. El resumen me lo robe de una diapositiva de mi clase 😆, lo vi bastante apropiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó, descansando. Desde los últimos días durmió bastante bien, a comparación de las semanas anteriores que apenas y podía pegar ojo en la noche. El despertar de Aang hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque mojo su ropa interior y los pantalones, de nuevo. Esa era la tercera vez en la semana que le sucedía. No entendí por qué le ocurría. No sabía que era ese líquido que lo hacia mojarse, solo sabía que no era pipí, pero de ahí en fuera estaba perdido. Empezó a sucederle apenas hace unos días, la semana después de salir de su encierro auto impuesto. Era raro y muy incómodo. Se planteó preguntarle a Zuko que le pasaba, podría saber algo, pero no estaba del todo seguro, era demasiado vergonzoso. Aunque por otro lado quería dejar de mojarse y si el mayor sabía algo que lo ayudara con su situación se tragaría la vergüenza y le preguntaría, Aang solo vería cuando sería el momento más idóneo para hacerlo.

Estiro los brazos, desperezándose a la par que bostezaba. Al monje le gustaría seguir durmiendo, pero se sentía algo pegajoso y eso incomodaba, además iba a acompañar a Zuko en el desayuno como siempre. Durante los días de la semana anterior, la semana en la que por fin habló con el mayor y de esa semana, él todos esos días tuvo a Zuko casi a su entera disposición, sino fuera porque el mayor tuviera asuntos del Señor del Fuego que atender seguro Aang lo hubiera tenido enteramente para sí mismo, no lo dudaba. Todos esos días junto a Zuko se los a pasado de maravilla, ambos divirtiéndose en demasía, ya se entrenando fuego control, paseando por la ciudad, o simplemente sentados en el jardín alimentando a los bebé pato tortuga mientras hablan de trivialidades. Él amaba la atención que recibía por parte de Zuko y más aún porque este no había salido con Mai desde que ellos pasaban tiempo juntos, dejaba sus citas con su novia de lado para estar con él, eso lo hacía sentir especial. Se sonrojó y sonrió mientras pensaba en eso.

-Buen día, Momo.-dijo de buen humor al lémur, quien estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la cama.

Momo solo levanto su cabecita para mirarlo, pero después volvió a acurrucarse en el lecho. Aang se rio ante su acción. 

-Esta bien, Momo, sigue durmiendo. Te traeré algo de comer después de desayunar. 

El joven Avatar se levantó de un salto con entusiasmo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar un baño rápido. Le emocionaba pasar otro día junto a Zuko, así que se asearía lo más rápido posible.

Aang entró al comedor encontrándose con el maestro fuego sentado en la cabecera de la mesa mientras leía una carta. Zuko al notar la presencia del menor dobló el papel apresuradamente y metió la hoja en el sobre de la mesa. Las acciones del mayor desconcertaron a Aang.

-Buenos días, Zuko.-saludó con animosidad, sentándose en la silla a la derecha del de orbes dorado.

-Buenos días, Aang.-le devolvió saludo, dejando la carta sobre la mesa, muy lejos del alcance del monje.-¿Dormiste bien?

El maestro aire miro con curiosidad el sobre antes de contestar.

-Muy bien, gracias. Mmm… ¿Qué leías?-sondeo, mirando el sobre suspicazmente.

-Nada que requiera tu atención. Solo una carta, ya sabes asuntos de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko le estaba mintiendo. No es que notara algo raro en su actuar, estaba tranquilo y serio, nada anormal en su conducta diaria. Pero la forma tan apurada en que guardo la carta era extraña. Le daba bastante curiosidad saber que decía la dichosa carta, pero respetaría la privacidad de su amigo por mucho que quisiera saber el contenido de la carta, no iba insistir en preguntarle.

-De acuerdo. Si tu lo dices.-dijo con duda.-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-interrogó, tomando unos palillos para comer la fruta de su plato.

Zuko nego, imitando la acción del Avatar.

-Claro que no. En realidad llegue unos minutos antes que tú. No me hiciste esperar, descuida.-le restó importancia, llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

De ahí ninguno volvió a hablar, comieron en silencio. Era bastante común. No eran necesarias las palabras para disfrutar de su compañía mutua. A Aang le encantaba eso. Por su naturaleza algo hiperactiva no podía estar en silencio por mucho tiempo, pero con Zuko no importaba si no conversaban, se sentía bien tan solo con su compañía. Eso le gustaba.

-Aang, ¿te gustaría que antes del almuerzo entrenemos un rato?-preguntó, para después comer un poco de arroz.

-Sí, eso sería divertido.-acepto, contento con la idea.-¿Me enseñarás una nueva técnica de fuego control?-cuestionó con entusiasmo.

-Tal vez. Lo sabrás en el entrenamiento-respondió, sonriendo con un aire críptico.

Aang se rio de la respuesta de su amigo. Zuko podía ser gracioso cuando quería.

-¿Y haremos algo después de cenar? Si tienes mucha correspondencia puedo ayudarte a leerla y contestarla como anoche.-sugirió, amablemente.

Anoche el menor había ayudado a Zuko con su correspondencia al terminar de cenar. Aang se ofreció a ayudarlo en cuanto escuchó al Señor del Fuego decir que se desvelaría por la tonta correspondencia. Zuko se había negado en un principio, pero terminó por acceder por la insistencia molesta del maestro aire. Aang solo quería ayudar a el mayor en muestra de gratitud por ser tan buen amigo, sobre todo porque le gustaba ayudar a las personas en general. Y además él podía pasar más tiempo junto a Zuko. Eso era un plus más.

El maestro fuego miro un tanto apenado a Aang.

-De hecho iba comentarte algo. Vas a tener que cenar sin mi esta vez. Voy a tener una cita con Mai esta noche.-informó con neutralidad.-No he pasado mucho tiempo con ella desde hace días, la he dejado bastante de lado, así que iré a su casa hoy y cenaremos, y pasaré todo el día de mañana con ella. Lo siento, Aang no podré hacerte compañía esta noche ni mañana.-se disculpo algo apenado.

Para ser sincero Aang se sintió sorprendido, jamás espero que Zuko lo dejara a él de lado. Estaba un poco molesto por ese hecho, pero sobre todo se sentía triste. Le entristecía que Zuko tuviera una cita con Mai y que iba estar con la chica sombría todo el día siguiente en vez de estar con él. Hasta el maestro fuego dejaba sus obligaciones de lado por Mai, nunca hizo lo mismo por Aang, eso de cierta forma lo deprimió. Deseaba que Zuko pasara tiempo exclusivamente con él, no quería que estuviera con nadie más que con él. Por alguna razón que escapaba del comprendimiento de Aang, él quería monopolizar a Zuko. Entendía que su amigo tenía novia la cual requería atención y afecto, y era normal que pasaran tiempo juntos, después de todo estaban en una relación y además de que gracias a él ellos no habían salido juntos hace mucho. Aunque eso no evitaba hacerlo sentir como se sentía. De verdad que comprendía la necesidad de su amigo por estar con Mai, pero no le importaba, solo quería la compañía de Zuko para solamente si mismo.

Escuchar la información de parte de Zuko abatió la alegría del monje. Aang intentaría fingir que estaba bien, aunque era pésimo mintiendo.

-Oh, está bien. Entiendo. Hace días que no has estado con Mai. Quieras pasar tiempo con ella, eso es genial.-sonrió débilmente. Se levantó de su asiento con la intención de retirarse. Necesitaba pensar.-Bueno, he terminado. Voy a ver cómo está Appa.-le sonrió con alegría falsa.

Zuko lo miro, receloso, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos después, Aang.

Asintió y salió del comedor en dirección a los establos.

**** 

El maestro aire penso que se animaría un poco si alimentaba a los bebé pato tortuga. Después de ver a Appa y dejarle comida a Momo se dirigió al jardín, lo considero un lugar adecuado para relajarse. Tuvo algo de razón.

Aang se sentía tranquilo, ya podía reflexionar sobre su repentino estado melancólico anterior. Se cuestionaba el por qué le sentaba mal la idea de que Zuko saliera con Mai y por qué quería tan desesperadamente la compañía del mayor. Lo único que se le ocurría era que le gustaba Zuko, la sola idea lo asombraba, pero parecía bastante congruente. A Aang le encantaba estar con Zuko, le gustaba su risa, que le contara anécdotas de su madre y él, que sin pedírselo cumpliera cada uno de sus antojos por mínimo que fuera, que le enseñara nuevas técnicas de fuego control, en especial cuando el maestro fuego tenía que tocarlo para corregir su postura, aunque el monje apenas estaba reconociendo ese dato abiertamente. Siempre que pensaba en él sonreía inexplicablemente. Cada que veía al mayor constantemente pensaba en lo atractivo que era, pero intentaba reprimir esos pensamientos cuando cruzaban por su mente. Y ahora el Avatar se sentía celoso de la cita entre Zuko y Mai, porque eso no tenía otro nombre que celos. Definitivamente sentía algo por Zuko.

No sabía como sentirse con respecto a su reciente descubrimiento. Era liberador entender porque quería acaparar a Zuko y porque se ponía tan feliz cuando pensaba en él, pero no sabía que hacer con esa nueva información. El menor no creía gustarle a Zuko de esa forma, en primera desconocía si le gustaban los chicos y en segunda tenía una novia a la cual posiblemente amaba, tenía que aceptar eso último a regañadientes. Dudaba tener posibilidades con el maestro fuego. Darse cuenta de eso volvió a deprimirlo. Aang sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento. No había llorado en días, no quería volver a hacerlo. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire profundas para calmarse y así no romper a llorar. Una vez apaciguado normalizó su respiración. Por muy triste que fuera su situación, reconocía que no era el fin del mundo por ello. No lo fue cuando Katara no le correspondió. No lo sería ahora que se caía en cuenta de que le gustaba Zuko. Iba a ser difícil para Aang ver al maestro fuego feliz con alguien más, pero debía lidiar con eso. Lo mejor sería que ignorara su sentir por Zuko. Seguro tarde o temprano se la pasaría su repentina atracción por él, en serio lo esperaba. 

Aang se incorporó del suelo. Tenía que irse. Zuko debía estar esperándolo en el patio en ese momento para su entrenamiento, ya iba un poco retrasado.

Al llegar al patio vio a el mayor haciendo unos estiramientos. Como en cada entrenamiento Zuko solo llevaba puesto un pantalón y obvio tenía el torso descubierto. Al maestro aire le aliviaba saber porque durante los entrenamientos miraba más de lo debido a Zuko. Era inevitable no fijarse en su cuerpo, era tan atractivo. Aprovechando que el Señor del Fuego estaba dándole la espalda y que no se había percatado aún de su presencia Aang lo admiraría por un par de minutos, que no pudiera estar con él no significaba que no pudiera mirarlo. No había nada de malo en eso, pensó para si. 

El monje se apoyó en la barandilla frente a él, colocando su mejilla en su mano diestra. Zuko siguió con sus estiramientos, poco después procedió aparentemente a practicar una técnica de fuego control. Aang estaba atónito. De las manos de Zuko salían rayos, movió sus brazos en círculos a su alrededor, sus piernas se abrieron y sus brazos volvieron a girar, apuntando al cielo el relámpago salió despedido de la punta de sus dedos. 

-¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamo con emoción, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

El maestro fuego se volteó y lo miró sorprendido. Salto la barandilla y con ayuda de su aire control llegó en un instante al lado de Zuko.

-¿Eso es lo que planeas enseñarme hoy? ¿Desde cuando sabes hacer rayos?-interrogó con entusiasmo.

-¿Cuánto llevabas mirando?-indagó, cruzándose de brazos.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Se suponía que el menor lo miraría un rato y luego lo saludaría como si no hubiera estado mirándolo hace apenas unos minutos.

-Llegue cuando estabas haciendo la técnica, no quería interrumpirte.-mintió, riéndose nerviosamente.

Zuko le dedicó una mirada suspicaz antes de asentir.

-¿Entonces me enseñarás la técnica?-inquirió con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Esa es la idea.

-¡Genial! Antes de empezar, dime desde cuando sabes hacer rayos.-solícito, entusiasta.

-No tiene mucho en realidad, aprendí la técnica hace bastante, pero tan solo unas semanas antes fue que pude crear los rayos. Fue poco antes del día en que te encontré en el jardín que domine la técnica.-explicó algo avergonzado.

-¿Apenas pudiste dominar la técnica?-cuestionó con asombro.

Por lo hábil que el maestro fuego ejecutó la técnica parecería que la dominó hace mucho más tiempo.

-Sí. Antes no podía. Cuando mi tío me enseño la técnica cada que intentaba hacerla el relámpago siempre me termina explotando en la cara.-confesó, sonrojado.   
Aang se carcajeó. Zuko lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Seguirás riéndote de mi o prefieres que te enseñe cómo crear un relámpago?

Paró de reír y lo miro con diversión. 

-Lo siento, Zuko.-exhaló cansado de reírse.-Por favor enséñame, Sifu Hotman.-pidió, haciendo un reverencia.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo. Hace mucho que dejo de reñirle a Aang para que dejara de llamarlo así. 

Prestó atención muy atentamente mientras Zuko le explicaba el arte de la técnica del relámpago y le mostraba los movimientos que tendría que llevar a cabo. Él amaba como le enseñaba el maestro fuego, con tanta dedicación y pasión en sus palabras y a la hora de ejecutar alguna técnica, nunca se cansaría de oírlo o verlo. Con razón le gustaba tanto.

-Bien, ahora veamos si puedes hacerlo.-le insto a realizar la técnica.

Aang asintió. Hizo los mismos movimientos que vio realizar a su amigo antes con mucha fluidez. De sus manos salían rayos, apuntando hacia adelante disparó el relámpago con precisión. Hubiera sido perfecto de no ser claro porque ahora el árbol manzano se incendiaba. El Avatar gritó alarmado y Zuko se reía con ganas. Con su agua control apagó el árbol gracias al agua proveniente de la fuente cercana. 

-Te salió a la primera. Casi perfecto. Solo procura en el futuro apuntar al cielo y no ha árboles.-se burló con retintín.

El maestro aire hizo un puchero, molesto.

-No es gracioso, pude haber quemado tu palacio.-le recriminó con vergüenza.

-Vamos, Aang. Relájate, sabía que apagarías el árbol, por eso no estaba preocupado.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Aún así no me parece divertido.-lo miro severamente.

A veces podía exagerar, pero de verdad le preocupo que pudiera ocurrir algo más grave.

-De acuerdo, lamentó haberme reído. No es divertido que casi quemaras el palacio.-se disculpo de mala gana.

-Mucho mejor.-asintió en aprobación.-¿Podemos descansar? Me siento un poco cansado por hacer ese relámpago.

-Claro, podemos descansar unos minutos.-accedió, acostándose sobre el césped.

El monje lo imitó, recostándose a su lado. Ambos miraban el cielo.

-Es increíble que lo lograras a la primera. Fue impresionante. Eres realmente talentoso.-lo alago con admiración.

Se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y sintió como su frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba. Si Zuko seguía diciéndole cosas como esa se iba terminar enamorando de él, eso no era bueno. No quería tener que lidiar con otro corazón roto. A duras penas supero el rechazo de Katara. 

-Gracias.-agradeció, cohibido.

Estuvieron en silencio por un breve momento hasta que Aang recordó su pequeño dilema de la mañana, ese parecía un momento propicio para preguntarle a el maestro fuego sobre su problemita. Dejo a un lado la vergüenza y se armo de valor para hablar.

-Oye, Zuko.-lo llamó.

-Mmm…

-Necesito contarte una cosa.

-¿Qué es?-inquirió, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Bueno… es un poco vergonzoso, pero aquí voy. Esta semana… no se por qué… pues yo… algunas veces en la mañana he despertado con mi ropa interior y pantalón mojados. Se que no es pipí, pero no se que es ese líquido… creí que tu podías saber que me ocurre…-explico, cohibido.-¿Sabes que es lo que me pasa?

Zuko estaba sonrojado y lo miraba con una expresión de horror plasmada en el rostro. Eso preocupó al menor. ¿Era algo muy malo? 

El maestro fuego gimió con agonía y se incorporó, sentándose.

-No puedo creer que me estés preguntando sobre eso.-se quejó, tirando de su cabello con frustración.

Aang se sentó y miró perplejo a su amigo.

-¿Sabes que me pasa entonces? 

Asintió, rígido.

-Escucha, Aang. No quiero hablar de eso contigo. Cuando tenía tu edad mi tío me habló sobre los cambios y cosas como lo que te paso, fue algo tan incomodo. Solo te dire que es algo normal. No tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Es que en serio nadie te dio la “charla”?-cuestionó, fastidiado.

-He escuchado hablar de eso. El monje Gyatso me dijo alguna vez que cuando tuviera edad me hablaría de los cambios y algo sobre las aves y las abejas.

Su amigo volvió a sonrojarse. Zuko lo miro con resignación y suspiro.

-Lo que te paso se llama polución nocturna, aunque vulgarmente lo llaman “sueño húmedo”. Es bastante normal en los varones cuando pasamos por la pubertad, la transición de niño a adulto. Cuando pasamos por esa etapa sufrimos una serie de cambios. Según un libro de biología que leí hace mucho el primer signo de la pubertad masculina es… es el crecimiento de… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan incomodo?-se lamentó, sonrojado.-El crecimiento de los testículos… Los testículos producen esperma, no te estoy explicando que es eso.-advirtió severamente.-Bueno, el esperma puede liberarse por la noche durante el sueño. Como lo que te ocurrió, por eso estaba mojada tu ropa. Es normal y dejara de pasarte en un determinado tiempo.

El maestro aire miro con curiosidad a Zuko. Tenía ahora más preguntas. 

-Así que es normal, eso me alivia, pero ¿por qué pasa todo eso de los sueños húmedos? ¿A ti te paso? ¿Qué otras cosas ocurren durante la pubertad? ¿Me dirás a qué significa eso de las aves y la abejas?-curioseó.

Lo miro alarmado el mayor.

-¡El por qué sería meterme de lleno en fisiología y no te estoy explicando todo ese proceso! ¡Es muy largo y no estoy capacitado para hablarte de todo eso! ¡No soy médico! ¡Y si me paso no es algo que tengas que saber! ¡Y tampoco te seguiré hablando sobre pubertad y mucho menos te hablare sobre las aves y las abejas!-le grito, enfadado.

El Avatar hizo un puchero.

-Pero aparentemente es necesario que me hablas de todo eso. Tu tío te dio la charla en su momento, a mi me la darían cuando tuviera la edad apropiada. Tienes que decirme todo sobre la pubertad y que rayos significa hablar sobre las aves y las abejas.-alego infantilmente.

-Por hoy fue suficiente, te prometo que te hablaré de todo eso cuando regrese de estar con Mai.-accedió a regañadientes.

Recordar que Zuko no cenaría con él y que tampoco estaría con él al día siguiente lo hizo sentirse celoso. Aunque ignoraría ese sentimiento.

-Ah está bien.-dijo, resignado.

-Vamos a seguir practicando la técnica del relámpago. Veamos si esta vez no quemas un árbol.-bromeó, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Aang lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Que no es gracioso!-protestó, irritado.

****  
El maestro fuego estaba encima de Aang besándolo con fervor. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de Zuko usando solo ropa interior. Recorrió la fuerte espalda desnuda del mayor con su diestra mientras que su otra mano se enredaba en el cabello azabache. Zuko acariciaba los costados de su tórax, subiendo y bajando sus manos. Separó sus labios de él y el mayor procedió a dejar besos por todo su rostro de forma descendente hasta su cuello, lo mordió con ímpetu y luego succionó su piel en la misma zona en que lo mordió, Aang solo gimió de dolor y placer, no tenía la intención de detener a su amigo. Hizo el mismo proceso por todo su cuello dejándole chupetones. Zuko se despegó de su cuello y lo miro con sus orbes dorados llenos de deseo y anhelo. Le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Zuko iba a quitarse la última prenda que llevaba, pero en eso desperto.

Aang se incorporó de forma brusca de la cama, miro a su alrededor, desorientado. Estaba en su habitación y era de noche todavía, Momo dormía en una de las esquinas del lecho. 

Había sido solo un sueño y uno muy placentero. Al rememorar los besos y caracicias que Zuko le proporcionó en su sueño no pudo evitar sentir exitación. Jamás había sentido algo así. Fue un extraño sueño, pero debía admitir le gusto y que le encantaría que ocurriera en la vida real. Para su decepción eso nunca pasaría, mejor volvía a dormir antes de deprimirse pensando en que nunca podría estar con Zuko como él quería. Iba a acostarse de nuevo, pero noto que su pene estaba extrañamente duro, era la primera vez que estaba así. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿También eso era parte de la pubertad? El maestro fuego no le habló sobre eso. Se sentía alarmado. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? 

-La pubertad apesta.-se quejó antes de volver a acostarse.

Tal vez si lo ignoraba se le pasaría solo. Eso esperaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Aang! Ya es todo un preadolescente y el pobre ni sabe qué onda con su cuerpo. 
> 
> Lo de que Zuko pueda hacer rayos fue cosa de que siempre quise que pudiera hacerlos en la serie así que lo implemente.
> 
> Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo. Adiós!


End file.
